The disclosed embodiments relate generally to computer-implemented methods and apparatus for executing applications.
When a user executes an application, the application often provides the user with options from which the user may select. Upon receipt of the user's selection, the application then processes the user selection, which may include retrieving content pertinent to the user selection. During the retrieval of the content, the user is typically presented with a visual indicator to indicate the application is loading content pertaining to the user selection. The user must then wait until the application completes the loading process.